Mrs Mrs
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss never broke a rule before . Until she meets badboy Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Here a new story . I hope you enjoy this story . It's based of SNSDs new song Mrs Mrs .

* * *

My parents aways taught me never take what you have for granted , Never be selfless and never break the rules . Those thing will help you thought out your life and its simple as that.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

I wake up to my alarm clock . At six o'clock on the dot not a minute late or early like aways have . Then I take fifteen minutes to get ready in the bathroom I never take any longer knowing my parents and sister need to get ready as well . I eat my breakfast under thirty minutes the say goodbye to both my parents before I walk to school with my little sister . I have aways followed the schedule never broke it like I never broke any rule before .

I make sure my sister gets to school safe and on time then I finish walking to school .

" Hey brainless " I hear my best friend call , and no thats not my name my names is Katniss . " hey Johanna" I tell her as we finish walking to school .

" So guess who's going have the biggest party of the year " she ask. I roll my eyes . I know what she trying to do she going try to drag my to another party .

" Who " I ask her.

" Me " she says . I am about to open my moth ." Before nag me my mom is going be out down and she asked your parents for you to stay with me "she says . I look at her I know what this means I have to go to that stupid party.

" Johanna" I began but I cut off when she pulls me back and we both fall to the ground. I see motorcycle speed by . " what a jerk " she says as we stand up .

We get to school on time Johanna told me I can't back out of going to her house . That I have to go to this party.

After school I start to walk home from school when I see the new boy in the school yard leaning against his motorcycle . I see him look at me and smirk . I quickly look away and start to walk home .

**xxxxxxxx**

When I get home my parents tell me that Johanna's mom asked then for me to stay with her . Of course I agree then get my stuff ready to stay Johanna's .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the fist chapter was so short I just hade to get the story down. Any way here a new chapter .**

**- Cadence.**

* * *

I try to stay way from every staying in the corner off the room . I'm constantly pulling down the black mini dress Johanna made me wear. I see kids from my school dance , drinking and making out like these no one around. This music blasting in the background. I sigh and put my hands over my face. " come on Katniss lighting up" I hear Johanna say.

" no I'm not going to . This stupid , half those kids are practically doing it in your living room " I tell her in a loud hushed voice. She just rolls her eyes .

" It's a party brainless " she says ." You really need to let loose" she say and hands me rad cup. I take it out of her hand even though my not going drink it. I walk out the corner to find some water or soda to drink . I walk by couples making out . Beer can getting poked open causing beer to fly and getting in to my eye. As start to whip it out my eye but as I do some runs in to me causing the red cup I have to spill on me . I groan in anger how do people like going those kinds of parties.

I finale make it the kitchen I clean my arms and hands off . I sigh I hate this but I can't get Johanna in trouble . I walk out the kitchen as I do I run in to someone

" Sorry " I say then I look up and meet the bluest eyes I ever saw .

" no I'm sorry it was my fault " he says. I am at lost of words . why am I feeling like this ." Do you want to get a drink with me ?" He asks. I don't know why but I nod my head yes.

we walk back in to the kitchen. I pour my drink as he does . We stay in the kitchen and sit at the kitchen island . I take my very first drink of beer which is very strong and tasted wired but its still good.

Theres an awkward silence at first until he speaks." So...I'm Peeta " he say.

" Katniss" I say as I try to take a sip of a the beer . I only took three sips but my head a ready a little feels fuzzy. We tell each other about our self's . I learn he just moved here with his family to open a bakery . He learns that my dad owns one of the biggest family own hunting and outdoor supply store ." so how do you like this town so far ?" I ask him. I can feel the alcohol taken over my body cause I got a couple or more refills I kinda lot track.

"It's nice little town . I like meeting people. Maybe even the one" he says. I giggle a little . "What do to mean by the one ?" I ask I can't control my questions now.

" you know true love soul mate and that" he say. I feel my check burn a little . What the hells is wrong with me . " well I hope you find that" I say .he lean in closer to my face . "Maybe I all ready did" he says then place his lips on to mine . I start to feel his lips moving agents mine . I start to feel something new something I never felt before . I stat to move my lips agents his. He put his hands around my waist . I open my mouth and let his tong in my mouth and I run my hands up and down his body .I let out a little moan . I never felt like i don't now if the alcohol or something else .

" HEY" when we hear some shout we break apart right away . I turn and see Johanna standing in the door way.

" hey Johanna " I giggle I should be embarrassed but for some reason I feel really happy. " this is peeta " I say and rest my head on peeta shoulder . " he was my first kiss " I giggle. She walk over to me .

" katniss how much did you drink " she ask . I giggle agin . " I kinda lost count " I tell her.

" Your parents are going kill me" she say . Then pulls me to my feet and helps me keep my balance. " come you going to bed . " she says . " why " I whining " I am having fun" I tell her as we start to walk out the kitchen with me walking all wobbly.

" I don't what you to make any stupid decisions " she says in low voice. " you stay way from her " she yells at peeta as we walk .

"Jo say your sorry " I giggle then i look back at peeta . Who looks confused " she sorry peeta . Bye peeta " I giggle as we walk out the kitchen Johanna turn my head away from him " don't look at him " she says .

**XxxxxxxxX**

I wakeup with my hand pudding . I rub it to try to clam it . What happened last night . I hear a door unlock . I turn my head and see Johanna walk with glass of water ." Don't hate me " she says and walks over to me .

" why" I ask as I grab the water and drink it. She sighs and looks down" I was stupid to make you go the party . I'm so sorry I made you" she begins . I look at her " Jo what happened" I ask her.

" You got drunk and made out with some boy you met " she say. I groan and put my hands over my face and fall back on the pillows. I never felt this stupid and embarrassed in my life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Please tell me what at you think so far . **

**- Cadence **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapters I did not mention the I'm strongly dyslexic and I have dysgraphia . So please forgive my mistakes . I try to hard to make sure I did not i didn't make a mistake . If you do notice one please PM and let me know so I could fix it.**

**-Cadence. **

* * *

I feel embraced going to school on monday . Even though I didn't do anything embarrassing in front of everyone at the party . I'm scared I might run in the boy I kissed from the party. I can remember everything about him . Johanna was surprised that I did when she got back to her regular self she joked that I really did like him . I sight and take my history book out my locker and head to class .

My nightmare comes true . When I see the boy walking to the class room . I keep my head down when he walks by my desk . I hope he forget about that stupid kiss . I try to pay attention in but is hard cause I keep think of the of Peeta .

Once class is over I make sure I get out the class as fast as I can . I make it to the hallway when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn my head and see the guy. I quickly pull my hand away. I turn to face him but before I can say something his lip are on mine. I pull away right a way I whip my mouth my shirt sleeve . " what the hell ! Was that " I yell at him .

He just smirks ." Come on don't be like that " he says. Then leans in again to tries to kiss me again . Before he can I slap him on the cheek . I stare at him as rubs his cheek for a moment then I look around and see everyone in the hall away staring at us.

" Everdeen ! , Merllark ! " I see my or I should say our history teacher yell at us ." To the principals office now" .

xxxx

I sit in the waiting outside the hallway witting to see the principal. I sit next to peeta as we wait this my first been sent to the principal office . Only time if been to principal office was to get an award for perfect attends of for something for getting straight A's.

" This all your fault" I tell peeta . He looks at me chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on sweetheart it's yours too you the one how slapped me " he says.

" oh my god are you serious . You kissed me out now where . You do not do that to a girl out no where. Why did you even do that?" I yell at him.

" I like you." he say I look at him with wide eyes for some reason I blush . " what " I ask him.

" I think you are very beautiful . " he say . I stare at him I feel my heart beating and my cheeks burn what is this feeling. " you can't like a girl just cause their beautiful and by the way I am not beautiful " I tell him .

" it not only that " he begins and place his hand on my cheek." At the party you only talked about you family even though we where drunk I could tell you cared a lot about you family and I like that about you " he say . I don't pull away as he lean in and place his lips on mine . As I feel his lips on mine I move mine with his . This is not like our kiss at the party its sweet and slow . When we pull away I look at him when he smiles I look away and look down . " go on one date with than you can decide what you think about me " he says . I turn my head and face him .

" okay " I tell him . that's when we get called in to the offices . I just said yes to a date with a boy I got detention with .


	4. Chapter 4

"What going on with you and the new kid" I hear Johanna asks me as I close my locker before I head to detention . I turn and face her .

" what do you mean " I ask her . She looks at me like I am stupid . I could be cause I said yes to a boy I'm going detention with today.

" Katniss you know what I mean . He the boy you kissed at the party then in the hallway after class and someone say you guys kissed waiting out the principal offices . So you better tell me whats going on " she yells at me . I look around to make sure no one hear her .

" Johanna don't yell stuff like that" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes " fine I'll you , I'm going a date with him " she look at me in shock .

" No way " she says . She kept asking me for detail but I can't giver her anymore cause I don't know whats going happen. I tell her I need head to detention . I tell her good-bye and head to detention .

xxxxxxx

During detention I work on some schoolwork . I look behind me and see peeta drawing in a sketch book . I turn to face him and I get a better look of his drawing . I looks like big oak tree outside the window .

" that's very nice " I whisper to him . He looks up and smiles at me . Then closes his sketch book and lean in to me .

" Thank you sweetheart " he say then places his lips on mine . I start kiss him back he pulls away then looks at and smirks .

" Come on " he says pulling my hand . I grab my backpack be for he pulls me out the class room .

" peeta we can't leave detention " I tell him as he pulls me out the school. He stops and turns to look at me.

" I don't care I want to go on our date now" he says . I look at him and feel my cheeks burn . " come on " he says and pull me to a motorcycle .

He hands me helmet . " Wait you the one who almost hit me and my friend " I tell him . He looks at me smirks and holds his hand out.

" Sorry about that" he says still holding his hand out . I look at his hand . " come on" he says. I grab his hand and hop on to the motorcycle I put my hands on his shoulders but he pulls then down to his waist then he takes off.

We ended up haven a late lunch or early dinner at a little dinner called the Hob . He orders us a milkshake to share and order us the same thing a cheeseburger with chessefries

I haven't said a word because I'm so nerves . I don't know if I want this date to go good so I can spend more time with him or I just want to run away and never see him again .

After we done eating and after we pay he take me back to his motorcycle . He ask me where I live so he could drop me off at home .

After he drops me off at home he ask me for my number so he could call me . Before he leave he kiss my forehead.

When I get in my house I see my parents standing in the living room with disappointment in their eyes .

xxxxxxxxxx

After my parents talk about and ask about what happened at school they forgive me for what happened cause it first time I ever got in trouble in school but I still be ground for a couple of days.

Before I hade up my dad stops me.

" Who was that guy who doped you off " he ask

" just someone who offered me a ride home after detention " I say and run up to my room.

As do my homework my phone beeps telling me I new text . When I open it I realize it's from peeta

_when can we go on a 2nd date ? _

I think for a minute before replaying .

_soon_

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I was busy the week and I hade a lot of feels after watching Waking dead so it's was hard to think so this chapter not that good. I try to update soon .**

**a two ****questions for you **

**Frozen is on DVD tomorrow yay! I love that movie I all already have it on my Kindle so I have watched more then 1,000 times but I love it . Do you like that movie and whats Fav song . Mines Let it go and first time in forever **

**and those who watch Waking dead what did you of this weeks episode . I cried for house afterwords .**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since I went on my first date with Peeta. Its been a fun and weird the last few weeks, I haven't told my parents about him so when I go on a date with him I would tell them I was at the library studying. It's the first time I have lied to them, but I don't want them to find out about Peeta just yet.

Right now Peeta and I are sitting near a hidden path at the local park behind a big tree. Has hands cupping my face as our lips movie against one another. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I enjoy this." he whispers then start kissing me again. His and hands sinks down to my waist . And I put my arms around his neck. His hands start inching up under my shirt before he can touch my chest. The sound of my phone breaks us apart right away. When I look I see it's a text from my Dad ask if I could help out the store . I quickly text him back saying I be there soon .

"I need to go," I tell Peeta and stand up pulling my shirt down and brush out my hair out with my hand cause it's a mess from Peeta's hands. "My dad needs help at the store."

Peeta stands up and runs his hand through his hair. "Okay," he says. "At least let me take you there". I nod yes and we head back to his bike.

He drops me of a half a mile from my dad's store. I give him a gentle kiss and whisper goodbye to him before I start walking.

XXXXXXX

My dad needs my help out in the store because one of his employees wife went in to labour. So my dad needs me to cover for that employee.

I sigh and finish placing items on the shelf. "Hey Catnip." I hear someone who I haven't heard from in forever. I turn around and see my cousin Gale .

I walk over to him and give him a hug. He was in college but he decide to join the air forces so he switched to the air forces academy.

We sit in the break room and eat a lunch that he brought. We catch up as we have seen one another for a year and a half as he was away for the Air forces Academy.

" So anything new " he asks

I look down and start to play with my food . " no , nothing is new. " I tell him.

he looks at me with look he always gave me when we were younger .Where he would ask about kids at school then I would lay to him . Then he would get the truth out me . Then beat the shit out of the kids who was given me trouble .

" Katniss " he says . I knew he would see pass my lay like he aways has .

I sigh " fine " I try to think the best way to tell Gale about Peeta.

" I met someone" I mumble . He looks at me with concern in his face .

" what do you mean " he asks.

" I mean I start dating someone " I bluer out. We I look at gale he looks like he's about to explode ." Before you say anything . I can take care of myself " I say .

Gale sigh and runs his hand through his hair . " I know but it just ..." he sighs " I don't know what to say but just be careful" .

I nod my head " I know " I say

" have you told your parents ? " he asks .

" no " I say . He doesn't say away thing. We sit in silence for the rest of my lunch brake . He hugs me for he heads home .

" See you soon Katniss stay safe " he says .

" okay , see you soon " I tell him.

**_Later that night_**

The sound of my phone wakes me up in the middle of the night . Before I answer my phone I look at my alarm clock and see it two in the morning .

" Hello" I say as answer my phone .

" Katniss " I hear a voice that sounds like Peeta's .

" Peeta " I ask

" yes" he says

" why are you calling me at one in the morning" I say .

" Cause I need to hear your voice" he says .

" are you okay we have school in the morning" I tell him.

" I'm fine , I'm fine . I just want to let you know I love you" he says .

I don't say anything I just sit there and think .

" peeta .." I start but the line goes died . I look at my phone and see that he hanged up . I put phone back on nightstand and go back to sleep .


End file.
